


Projections and obsession with love

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Arguing, Confessions, Gift Giving, Peace, Remember, Slang, Sneaking, Workplace Relationship, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Norman Polk knows something is wrong with his feelings over Allison Pendle, the intern who replaced Susie Campbell and it's dangerous for a guy like him. But he doesn't really want to get people hurt and just wants to own up, without getting Thomas Conner involved or the Polk family curse
Relationships: Allison Pendle & Norman Polk, Susie Campbell/Sammy Lawrence, Thomas Connor/Allison Pendle
Kudos: 2





	Projections and obsession with love

He didn't know why he was feeling so jealous of Thomas Conner, the Gent co mechanic, but he was starting to be scared of himself and his own feelings. Norman Polk checked the projector as an enraged Susie Campbell yelled at Sammie Lawrence. "You said I'd win the role of Alice Angel Sammy! Where's that all wet grease-ball Joey Drew? Because I have to give him a piece of my mind for passing my role over for an intern!" 

The composer and band conductor visibly yawned as he looked out of it, as if he was drunk. "Probably in his office, not been the same since Henry left." This somehow did not improve Miss Campbell's mood, as she shoved past Dot with a angry shout. "Move it, you ditz!". Dot the writing intern gasped with a shocked look as she stepped back. "Well I'll be! Anyone know what got her bonnet, cause Miss Campbell doesn't normally act like that." 

Sammy Lawrence sighed. "Susie is curved because our boss replaced her from Alice Angel's role before she could record any lines. Don't let it get to you intern. Just had a bad night that's all." Dot quickly handed over the song sheets, before heading off to the writer's levels. Allison then gulped as she headed to the recording booth to perform Alice Angel's lines for the next episode,while Susie looked jealously on at Miss Pendle. 

Norman then sighed as he wound up the recording, he'd hoped Miss Pendle had gotten his gift,before Thomas Conner got there first. "Whew. Close one. I'd better look around and warn people about the weird goings on. Maybe that Buddy guy and Dot as well, since they're new." He really knew this was a bad idea,but he just felt like he wanted something to go right for once around here. 

Allison raised an eyebrow at the flower bouquet in her locker before chuckling. "Okay Thomas, this is getting weird. You're not normally the kind of guy to send flowers. Huh, this isn't your handwriting." She looked at the handwriting on the note,which spelt out this. _"Hope you had a good first day Miss Pendle. You're brighter than the spotlights here in this studio. Love from your secret admirer."_ This was a bit odd,but she picked up the flower bouquet,not noticing a love-felt sigh from another room. "Whew,my little plan worked." Norman Polk sighed while Wally Franks muttered something about the pipes and gent Co going wrong,along with Thomas Conner being a grouch. In Norman's eyes,Drew should have been more up front. 

_A voice whispered while Norman went to check the film slides for the Bendy cartoon. "Why don't you go and check out where she lives? She's the new voice for Alice Angel after all?" He visibly winced and thought. "No way, I'd be lynched if I tried that in the South and it's been barely a decade since that sort of madness stopped. I need to be careful about this."_

Meanwhile Susie Campbell was putting up a dartboard,with pictures of Alison Pendle and Joey drew to throw darts into, _._

__

Now Allison was growing unnerved, someone had been taking things from her locker and leaving gifts, along with Wally Franks being found with a punched nose. Apparently Sammy was getting angry that their janitor was messing up his music sheets while cleaning. 

__

"Wait a minute, you thought I was going to kidnap you Allison?" Norman Polk gasped as he replied. "No,no no no! I just wanted to know why I was feeling this way and stop this pain. A voice has been whispering to me and telling me to find Alice and hurt anyone in the way, but I aren't listening to it. You're Thomas's dame and I want to respect that. I'm sorry for causing you trouble, because I didn't know what I was doing."

__

Allison shuddered, before sighing in relief. "So you were worried about being dizzy for me. I'm just an intern,if not as pretty as Susie Campbell. Buddy complimented her earlier today. Thomas Connor than shouted. "Norman,why are you hanging around our spot for the date? We don't normally see you out of work." 

__

The Afro-American projectionist winced, now was the moment of truth. He took a deep breath ,before explaining to the two of them. "I wasn't really sure of my feelings for your dame,but wasn't wanting to get people hurt or killed. I'm sorry for muscling on your date like this.." "What, you were the guy responsible, for all the gifts and the notes. I oughta bust your chops for this! But at least you manned up and told me,so neither of us did anything we could regret."

__

Thomas looked annoyed, before gasping at Sammy Lawrence who was spying on them with binoculars on the other end of the park. "What in Sam's hill are you doing Mr Lawrence?! We were having a discussion about-erm the weather." 

__

Now the music director was embarrassed and stated. "I didn't want anyone dying on your date. So I tagged along while you weren't looking Alice-whoops I mean Allison. Swear I keep on having last minute word slips." Allison was starting to grow annoyed and asked Sammy. "Have you seen a therapist Sammy?" "No, too busy with work."

__


End file.
